mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Going Through The Motions
Though he hadn’t yet been made privy to the reason behind their falling out, the code of ethics demanded that unless absolutely necessary to preserve life, the will of the patient must be obeyed. Even if such obedience meant possibly derailing the first decent collegial relationship the solitary dentist had enjoyed in years. “Doc…Aello,” Dorian began a slow drawl, “It pains me to inform you of this, but the patient has requested that you not be present when she’s in for the procedure.” Aello looked at Dorian who gave the impression he was not trying to offend her. Sadly enough she didn't care one way or another. She found that decision to be reckless since two medical professionals was way better during surgery than one and a deckhand on a old ship with limited supplies, but it was her decision to make. Aello found it amusing that the girl had a habit of reckless decisions much like a spoiled brat with no common sense. She didn't even flinch as she nodded calmly and spoke up. Aello: I see then you have your work cut out for you Doctor. If you need to know where the other supplies are, simply ask before I leave since I am the one who has been organizing it as of late. Aello was then interrupted by Dillon who came in with the oats. It didn't take long to cook the oats. He would've thrown in a little of this and a little of that, but the dentist had requested plain oats. He poured it all into a bowl and stirred it with a spoon to speed up the cooling a bit. He returned to the med bay with it and set it out of the way on a counter. It was still pretty warm. It would need time to cool. He stood by with his arms folded. "Did you need anything else?" he asked. Aello looked at Dillon with an empty smile as she spoke up. Aello: He may need you to play nurse since you have an idea on how to clean up blood without tossing your cookies. I'll be monitoring the children for now. When Jacy arrived in the Medbay and saw Dorian, Aello & Dillon standing around in quiet conversation she cleared her throat (painfully) and raised her eyebrow at Dorian before sparing a glance at Aello. “Aello mentioned a need to postpone surgery due to my currently medicated state; it’s only Naproxen. Pain is relative, but I’m feeling considerably better than I was when you and I first spoke. I know this status will not hold and it’s not really Aello’s fault, this time. So what time frame are we looking at, for delay of surgery? An hour? Two? I'm understandably eager to be unconscious when these pills wear off. Maybe we could just administer additional meds to counteract those I took?” Jacy was standing on the opposite side of the reclinable chair/bed, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet as she looked across at Aello. “Soooo……” Was this about to get awkward? Aello looked at Jacy who seemed very uncomfortable. She maintained her empty stair at Jacy while she spoke nervously. Then Aello spoke up to Jacy. Aello: As per request you are no longer my patient Ms. La-Loyd. You may consult with the Good Doctor for your medical needs from her on. Now if you all will excuse me I have a patient I must attend to. Aello turned to look at Dorian with her calm empty smile and eyes. Aello: Doctor Dorian please let me know if you require any additional supplies since this is a delicate and painful procedure and I doubt your patient will remain calm should something happen. Aello then made her way to check on Gill and Haddie. Gill shook his head and laughed quietly. Now she knew he was on the mend she would be free to continue her favourite hobby. Trying to swipe every object in the verse that wasn't pinned down to keep in that damn bag of hers. He just hoped that the crew didn't take too much of a dim view of a little friendly thieving. Looking around Gill saw the doctor, a blonde woman, talking to a few other adults. It appeared that the crew had grown somewhat since he was last on board. "Can I get me some water please?" He asked. Aello walked over to Gill and nodded before getting him a glass of water with a straw to drink from. She handed it to Gil and let him drink from it before giving it to Haddie to hold. Aello then checked Gill's temperature, heart rate, breathing, skin color, his wound and his eyes for any abnormalities. Aello had a slightly warm smile when she looked at Gill and Haddie as she spoke. Aello: You are quite the trooper Gill. You are doing quite well all things considered. Haddie can you make sure he can drink some water now and then, but not to much since he is not strong enough to go to the bathroom yet? I will be checking on you both at least every hour in case you get a fever. I am hoping for the best, but we don't want to take a chance right? Now you both rest up now. I'll be in the Galley if you need me. Aello then left them and headed to the Galley where she washed up and made a simple sandwich from jam and peanut-butter again. She set her watch to go off every hour so she could check on Gill. Then she pulled out her data pad and continued reading her medical book on dentistry. She found it fascinating and considered making it a side thing in the future. So she slowly nibbled on her sandwich as she quietly read her book. She found studying to be therapeutic, relaxing and a great way to avoid talking to others. She was distant for a good reason and that reason was she was legally dead. Her new life with a new Identity was a lie and if she let others get close to her that secret would be exposed one way or another. After the horrible sick and twisted experience the Alliance forced onto her, she had no desire to get close to anyone. People only wanted her for two things.....sex and her medical skills. So she cut off her earthly desires and emptied her heart, but sadly she did have a small weakness for children. Despite her current standing she really did want to have kids of her own and hoped that one day she would make a good mom, but that was a pipe dream since she was out in the Frontier now. Then she snickered as she began reading up on the subject of dealing with an abscess tooth. The odds that Jacy had at least one of those by now was very high. The process to fix it was very tedious and painful. She then wondered how strong the restraints on the medical bed chair were. If they failed poor Doctor Dorian will have his hands full.